


Random Tokyo Ghoul Oneshots, drabbles and headcannons

by Hatzui



Series: Random fandom stuff [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, Headcanon, Humor, Multi, No Smut, One Shot, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatzui/pseuds/Hatzui
Summary: I have a new hyper fixation...yayThis will only take the manga into account, so anime-only watchers may get confused.
Series: Random fandom stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101818
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Juuzo Headcannons

>   * Juuzo loves rock candy and pop rock candy
> 

> 
>   * Once they started working toguether in the united front, Kaneki and Juuzo started to become friends again, and now is Juuzo the one who hides candy in his pokets for anytime he sees Ichika.
> 

> 
>   * Him and Hide have a bet going on, who can make Kaneki lost his temper faster just by using puns. Hide is winnig by 1 point, from the time he finished an argumetn with "You are being too un **Rize** nable, and Kaneki just left the room.
> 



	2. Hide Headcannons

  * Hide and Ayato have a war going on, trying to decide who is the "Cool" uncle. Ichika already chose Yomo.



  * Hide loves to spoil Ichika, and buys her anything she wants, from books to a 6-pound bag of sweets.



  * He has used the "You ate my face off" to get Kaneki to do his chores or extra paperwork.



  * He doesn't understand shit about computers, so Ichika always has to help him.




End file.
